


GROUP NIGHT OUT!!

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Alterations in the Timeline of Timelines [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Boredom, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Denial, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Gen, Good Brother Sans, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Meddling, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Minor Papyrus/Sans, Multiverse, Overprotective Sans, POV Papyrus, POV Sans, Protective Sans, Shopping, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Something Made Them Do It, Speed Dating, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Chapter 1 = Sometimes, you don’t need to wait for your brothers to come back home. Sometimes, you take advantage and go shopping, sightseeing and enter in friendship-building events like a... Group Blind Date Event hosted by King Mettaton! The scenario where Papyrus drags his counterparts Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus because of their brothers' long and consistent tours. Unfortunate that they got caught though...Chapter 2 = Sometimes, you don’t wait for your brothers to come back home. Sometimes, you search for them and hope they don't get into trouble. A Group Blind Date Event hosted by Mettaton? Surely, that's going to be a pain in the sacrum after their brothers come home. Besides, they already did everything they could think of in the house except for the R18+ which they aren't going to do. The scenario where Sans and crew takes care of Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus in a night event.Chapter 3 = Still in a poll progress: Underswap or Underfell. (So far is at a tie. :T)





	1. GROUP NIGHT OUT: THE GREAT PAPYRUS(ES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three universes has reached an ending. This means their attitude and actions vary from the past (Original persona) such as Undertale!Papyrus (being in the Mettaton's Ending) knows and can compare how different tuxedos' texture unlike his alternate selves who received a different Ending.

           Sans isn't home yet. He was hanging out with the other Sans from Underfell and from UnderSwap universe. Now that he thinks about it, Sans has been hanging out with his other selves more and more. Papyrus doesn't want to talk about it nor think about it since he has to handle some of Mettaton's problems with the people. Speaking of MTT, the robot is King of the Underground. But even if their universe is controlled by the famous Mettaton, Monsters aren't really living the lives they want. Papyrus sighs, picking up the groceries with the face of Mettaton plastered on each product. Heading back to Snowdin, Papyrus remembered that his two alternate selves were lounging at home. The tall skeleton wondered how the two felt being left out on their own brother's social life.

**DO YOU EVER FEEL LEFT OUT?**

"HMM?" Papyrus turns to the peculiar poster on the wall. It was pink with two monsters holding hands, but the skeleton was more focused with the message on the poster. It was an event hosted within the new empire state building of the fabulous Mettaton. This building had a huge garden side and a huge dining hall. For Papyrus, it was the perfect place to start a... Birthday party!

**LONELY? A NEED FOR A FRIEND?**

"YES! YES I AM!" Papyrus responded out loud. Oh. So it wasn’t about a birthday party but a friend-making party! He finally looks over the poster; the event was going to happen tonight! And it has a formal requirement like wearing fancy clothes and money! However, the skeleton falters on his plan. Sans wouldn't like him going out in the night all by himself.

**THEN BRING YOUR FRIENDS AND COLLEAGUES!**

"OH! THE POSTER IS RIGHT. I DO HAVE FRIENDS WHO ALSO NEED FRIENDS." Papyrus nods in agreement. He was thinking in the lines of joining Stretch and Fell! Papyrus was sure Stretch, being the oldest, will supervise them. Which means… all three of them doesn't need to ask permission from their absent brothers!

**COME TO THE BLIND DATE EVENT!**

"B-BLIND DATE?!" Papyrus stuttered. Remembering the Dating Book, it mentioned about the close boundaries of Friendship and Love. Wait. Mettaton mentioned to him earlier about boosting the morals of the Monster populace. The event even comes with the optional disguise, but such disguises are kept to a minimum since this was supposed to bring you friends.

**FIND YOUR SOULMATE! YOUR TRUE LOVE~!**

"W-WOWIE... I ALWAYS WANTED MORE FRIENDS AND FIND MY ONE TRUE LOVE! AND ABOUT THIS SO CALLED BLIND DATE... WHATEVER IT IS, I HAVE TO COME HERE!" Papyrus feels resolute with his decision. Judging from the word 'blind' and the agenda of the affair, the skeleton knows it has something to do with the unknown. Heading back to Snowdin, he hopes the two of them will agree to join the event. A group blind date is something new, possibly the first in their whole life time.

* * *

[SNOWDIN]

 

"I'M HOME!" Papyrus greeted as he enters his house. No one answered at first since the two of them were busy. One was in Dreamland while the other was in Fantasy world. Sleeping and reading can really make a pair of people get along, even if they tend to have differing views in life. A skeleton with a scar on his left eye socket finally replied. " **They** aren't home yet."

"I NOTICED." Papyrus comments in return. **They** meant their brothers which all three of them waited at hours’ end. Sometimes, it was in his universe or sometimes in the Underswap universe. Undefell universe didn't have much friendly areas to hang out in. Papyrus fixes the groceries to the respective areas before standing at the side of the couch. Taking a deep breath, the skeleton walks in front of his other selves and announces his exciting plan.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE A PROPOSITION TO MAKE." Papyrus declared with a confident smile. The two occupants sitting on the couch stare up - One recently woke up while the other reading a book called 'The Prince.' "SINCE I HAVE NOTICED OUR BROTHERS HANGING OUT TOGETHER, WE MUST DO THE SAME!"

"so what's the plan pap?" A lazy version of him yawned. Wearing an orange hoodie, his Underswap version looks over to their edgy version who ignores both of them. "fell, you wanna do some self-contemplation?"

"Hmm... Hanging out with the two of you? Usually, I'd refuse because of your idiocy but... It's better doing something than waiting here for Sans so why not- What's the activity?" His Underfell version narrowed his eyes towards him, Papyrus simply gave out a grin and holds out a pamphlet he took beside the wallpaper he read earlier. "I THOUGHT YOU NEVER ASKED?! YOU, ME AND STRETCH ARE GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN A... "

"BLIND DATE EVENT!" Papyrus finished with both skeletons falling dramatically on the couch. The lenient skeleton looks more alert, Stretch sat back up with an incredulous expression. "you gotta be kid-ding with us."

"NO. NO I AM NOT." Papyrus frowns, wondering why both of them looked more awake from his suggestion. According to the book, blind dates are one of the best ways to find your interests. To increase your confidence, you do a group date, preferably with your friends. This event can hit two birds with one stone: getting friends and possibly a lover. Fell kept his book underneath his jet black coat before raising a nonexistent eyebrow. "Give us the pamphlet and tell us the reason for this shenanigan."

"welp. this is the first. never been to a blind date event before. not in a group anyways." Stretch was reading the pamphlet with Fell, the lazy skeleton decides to pull out a cigarette and take a smoke. "so we gotta wear formal and fashionable clothes or else...?"

"The staff will grab you and change your attire... Formal clothes are long sleeves and pants for males while dresses for the female." Fell finished. Both skeletons stare at the needed gold for the rendezvous. Fell comments. "Even if we have gold and get stripped to the attire they want, wouldn't your ‘brother’ kill us for dragging you out until the early morning for this?"

"I WAS THINKING STRETCH WOULD BE OUR GUARDIAN! HE'LL BE THE ONE TO TAKE CARE OF BOTH OF US WHILE WE'RE THERE!" Papyrus was so happy that his two other selves were okay with the idea. In reality, Stretch was simply curious with this bizarre event while Fell wants to get out of the house and do something.

"I don't need any excuse to come there!" Fell crossed his arms with a deep frown. Papyrus knows this isn't true since he noticed Fell's brother Red often lingering beside the skeleton without his notice. Red greatly worries for his brother like his Sans even if Fell abused the skeleton in their timeline. Stretch latched his arm over Fell's shoulder. "it's okay baby bro. pap has a point. as the eldest in the house, i'm sure your bros are fine with me bringing you somewhere different. i mean they **did** use the same trick on me with my bro and look! my bro's happy as a fiddle. tonight's gonna be our first night-out. what could possibly go wrong~?"

"T-this skeleton is bitter and plotting for vengeance. We must prepare for departure!" Fell's eyes were diverted from Stretch as the smoking skeleton emitted a cold and dark aura. Papyrus also sweats a little. Stretch can be a bit protective with his brother Blueberry, but Papyrus is sure both Sanses are taking care of him.

"HMM...." While Papyrus waits for the two to get ready, Fell leaving to retrieve his wallet and Stretch checking the list of shops that sells decent clothes online. Papyrus decides to write a short note in case their brothers return. It had to be meaningful and yet straight to the point without specifying the location, of course! He was trying to parallel this with the note his brother made that caused Stretch to be mad. Both of them had a hard time trying to keep Stretch from teleporting out of the house and snooping in every house in Waterfall to find his brother. But, he and Fell understood what it meant and told Stretch to calm down so that they can have a movie marathon at the middle of the night and eat some caramel popcorn.

* * *

[PAPYRUS' ROOM]

 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH OUR COOL CLOTHES?!” Papyrus asked, noticing Stretch’s awkward smile towards both of them. When he had a date with Mettaton and the Human, he had worn these clothes and they were okay with it. Fell also wore his cool clothes, but Stretch was shaking his head adamantly. Raising his hands, Stretch declared. “okay. i get that we’re going to get some chicks, but i am not going to be caught dead with you guys wearing that.”

“So you want us to shop for ‘better’ clothes?” Fell sits down on his bed with a frown. Papyrus sometimes wonder how the scarred skeleton keeps those clothes from his Royal Guard attire. His disguise made sense, the MMT products are a high in demand. Stretch paused and grinned. It didn’t look good, but Papyrus wanted to be welcomed by his potential peers so he was willing to go along with this. Stretch asked. “how much money do you have, fell?”

“Enough to rent a whole floor in this universe’ MTT Hotel?” Fell answered. Papyrus knew what was going to happen next. He and Sans has never had a shopping spree before, always window-shopping to save money. “ARE WE GOING TO BUY CLOTHES?!”

“and more.” Stretch made a horizontal motion with his right arm. Fell has a sweat drop and sighed. Being the only skeleton who doesn’t worry about financial problems, Fell looks at both skeletons excited in their own weird way. Fell said. “As long as the purchases make sense.”

“we won’t let you down.” Stretch answered back. Papyrus could see the skeleton’s renewed Determination. Papyrus has a feeling he and Stretch were thinking of the same thing… Buying decorations and presents for their house and family! Papyrus often buys Sans a sweater since the skeleton tends to sleep in the snow. Sometimes, he buys a booklet or a reminder book because Sans gets forgetful on tasks. The rest of the gifts would depend on the situation at hand.

“You two better not. I have faith in myself- my selves...” Fell glared at them. He and Stretch stared at each other, nodded and looked back with wide smiles. “WE PROMISE!”

* * *

[HOTLAND - MALL]

 

**Thirty minutes later…**

“Stretch! We do not need a billiard table! Papyrus! Let go of that Car! You live in fucking Snowdin!” Fell was screaming like a mother. Papyrus clung to the red car shown in display. First time heading to the Capital’s market side and it was gorgeous! There were so many items he didn’t think was actually created like like… a back scratcher! Mettaton’s products and actions figures come by a bundle and there so many different bargains on pasta products.

“but i need entertainment-! hmm?” Stretch stared at a foosball table beside the billiard table. It was smaller in size and Stretch must have thought of Blueberry when he decides to go to the different table. “i always needed a good kick start in the morning.”

“Fuck it guys! We were supposed to buy clothes!” Fell angrily shouted. Papyrus eyes widened at the GAME corner. Standing up, Papyrus rushes over to the area where he saw hundreds of puzzles in display. Stretch on the other hand told the employees that Fell was their oldest brother and will pay whatever they want in this store. Before Fell could catch him and Stretch (both in the game zone, but in different areas: puzzle and mature), dozens of employees rush towards him with the items he and Stretch would like to purchase.

“YOU PIECE OF SHITS!” The scream of Fell echoed the market place. Stretch laughed while he held a lot of items that can be used for his next puzzles for the fallen Humans. Looking at Stretch holding a prank kit, Papyrus gave the OH-MY-GOD expression.

“we should roll over to the food section and order some coffee before fell cat-shits us.” Stretch chuckled and went over to the market place like a professional. Papyrus looks at his toys and places them in a basket, leaving them behind for Fell to purchase as well.

* * *

[HOTLAND - CAFETERIA]

 

“I hate my selves…” Fell said in a regretful voice. Papyrus pats his back and with Stretch’s help, initiate’s recovery-of-trust plan which they thought of while buying food products. Pulling out a book, Papyrus showed Les Misérables while Stretch brings over coffee on the table.

“WE’RE SORRY FELL! WE WERE OVERWHELMED WITH EVERYTHING THAT WE FORGOT ABOUT YOUR GENEROSITY. PLEASE FORGIVE US. WE VOW NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN!” Papyrus stares into Fell’s cold red eyes until the skeleton gives up. Sipping the coffee, Fell confessed with his eyes looking to the side. “I never really cared about you imbeciles wasting my money... It's the fact you ACT like immature children! Ah yes. The **crap** you guys wanted will be sent to your address in one week’s time.”

“shucks fell. now i guess i really gotta help us find those clothes then?” Stretch said in mock-defeat. Papyrus hopes Sans wouldn’t question the amount of shipment. Stretch said, “come on. we’ll skedaddle over to the clothes district. oh and can ya purchase all these for me? we need more than popcorn if we watch a movie. my taste buds are starting to die over the same texture.”

“I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE…” But Papyrus couldn’t help and smile at how they were really meeting and touching new things! Seeing an updated trend in fashion and interior design, he never realized that Stretch had a knack for sewing and pairing things up to work. Some of his decisions, however, caused both skeletons to be as stubborn as a rock. Stretch suggested he remove his cool crimson gloves? It was outrageous and unfair because his gloves could work on all fashion wear! Yet Stretch was tenacious, leaving them only with their scarves left.

“…” The outcome was Fell on a corner reading his book, sulking at the lack of armor. He, being the courageous one, tries to see the positive light in wearing this brand new outfit. It was different with the suits Mettaton gave since it wasn’t tight and was actually very comfortable. The only problem being all three of them looked like triplets. They needed something that can differentiate them from the other, but Stretch says he wants to trick monsters with this. He and Stretch argued a lot while Fell continues to stay in a corner, reading.

* * *

[HOTLAND - MTT EMPIRE STATE BUILDING]

 

"Now that I think about it... This is my first time wearing a tuxedo..." Fell looks at his appearance as they wait at the lounge with the rest of the monsters. Donned in a black suit, Fell wore his scarf like Papyrus. Their differences lie in the color of the tie (red versus orange) and the way they place their scarf on their necks (neat versus adventurous).

"REALLY? ME AND MY BROTHER ALWAYS WEAR THIS OUTFIT WITH SHADES WHEN WE ESCORT METTATON!" Papyrus answered, shades as his additional accessory. Apparently, they were notified late that they have to have one item that explains them. For Papyrus, it would be the shades since it represents his coolness as part of the Private Guards! Not Royal Guards since it's too old-fashioned. He also bought the shades for no reason a while ago.

"i never thought my cigarettes are a fashion item here." Stretch also seemed a bit unsettled as he held a lighted cigarette on one hand. Wearing a similar tuxedo with the two of them, he wore a yellow tie with a fedora on top. "eye see you two have come to an agreement at glass."

"Stretch. Stop with the puns. I'm also as unaware as you when it comes to this so-called additional accessory." Fell frowned. Papyrus scratched his skull in apology. Since they were rushing to register in the event, Fell was forced to leave with his glasses on while Stretch drags them to a shortcut. "Have you left a note in case **they** return? I wouldn't want Blueberry and that lazy bone bag to die restraining your brother."

"OF COURSE I DID! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." Papyrus gave a thumbs-up, but paused. Staring at his hands, Papyrus wasn't used to seeing white gentleman gloves than his usual red battle gloves. Fell had also been forced to remove his gloves as well, curtesy to Stretch. Stretch was the one with most knowledge when it comes to dating and was also the one who asked around about the event. "BUT I'M SURE THAT THE THREE OF THEM ARE HAVING A NICE TIME IN THE ECHO GARDEN SO WE HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"

"... nyeh. my bro will take care of them... hopefully." Stretch looked unsure. Papyrus was shocked at the skeleton's demeanor. Stretch was the one between the three to always know what to do. Seeing his other self unsure gave him Courage. "DON'T WORRY STRETCH! WE CAN JUST GO BACK DURING THE RESTING PERIOD AT 12 AM."

"Excuse me Sir?" A bunny hostess asked, all three of them turned to face her. She blushes and bows down to them. "I-I am here to assist y-you to your chairs!"

"THANK YOU MISS!" Papyrus smiled while the other two stared at each other. Following the lady, Papyrus was ready to use his Book's Dating tips as well as his Book of Friendship to the test. If it didn't work, Papyrus would need to find the newest edition. How trends come and go...

"flirt~?" Stretch asked Fell as the two were behind him. Papyrus turns to see Fell punch his ally, blushing in anger. "It is none of your business!"

"too bad our friends' alternate selves aren't here or we'd have a blast." Stretch joked, causing Papyrus to remember where Undyne was. She, Dr. Alphys and King Asgore took a break and it greatly worries him.

* * *

[MEANWHILE...]

 

**DEAR SANS,**

**WE ARE GOING SOMEWHERE AND WILL BE BACK BY 4 AM. DO NOT FRIGHT. WE ARE SIMPLY MEETING WITH NEW PEOPLE SOMEWHERE IN THE CAPITAL, NOT IN A TALL BUILDING. PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY AND DO SOMETHING PEACEFUL LIKE LAZING AROUND OR WATCHING MOVIES. IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS, CALL ANY OF US.**

**-LOVE, PAPYRUS AND CO.**

 

"...." All three Sans stared at the note. Red was rereading the note while Blueberry was filled with worry. Sans stares at the note and then faces the clock. It was 8 o' clock PM. All three of them were silently debating on what to do next.

* * *

[HOTLAND - MTT EMPIRE STATE BUILDING]

 

"So in the next 2 hours, we either: interrogate or are interrogated by a stranger (female or not) for 5 minutes. I doubt we'd get allies from this." Fell muttered. Already bored with the fancy tables and monsters, the Second-in-command is back to reading the book they bought for him.

"i know, but i'm glad to sea a lot of fishes by the shore." Stretch praised. Seating beside Papyrus, he was already smoking and winking at some girls in the final minutes before the event begins. Papyrus looks around since he's sure that he'll feel a spark when his true love passes through.

"hey guys. this got me thinking... if pap here falls in love with some monster, does that mean we also like the alternate version of that monster in our timeline?" Stretch pondered. Fell looks at Papyrus and responds. "It would depend on the situation. Classic. State your ideal traits. "

"THE INDIVIDUAL MUST BE TRUTHFUL, LOVES PUZZLES AND SPAGHETTI." Papyrus finished. Both Stretch and Fell stares at him. Papyrus realized his description is greatly lacking in detail and tries to add more. "FURTHERMORE, THEY SHOULD UNDERSTAND ME, THE GREAT PAPYRU- OH! AND THEY SHOULD ACCEPT MY BROTHER SANS NO MATTER HOW DIFFICULT HE TENDS TO BE!"

"is that your type fell? coz i'm kinda hard to catch if you know what i mean." Stretch leans on the chair as he blows out a puff of smoke. Some monsters were watching the three skeletons and are whispering to each other. Surely, the monsters realized how awesome they all are through their fashionable sense of colored ties! He didn't really like wearing suits in all honesty, it was stuffy and restricting. He likes his battle armor more but... He'd make Mettaton sad.

"Do you honestly think I have time to think about romantic ties in a Kill-or-Be-Killed world? The closest I could associate what Classic mentioned would be my allies. I have very few allies... Undyne is one of them. Okay. We were allies before she became Queen. Now, she's a pain in the di-" Fell's sentence was cut short because of a hit taken from a thrown jar of honey. Minus 50 HP. Stretch does a tsk-ing sound before replying. "fell. how lewd. we have a minor in the area."

"I apologize for such a horrid remark, oh wise one." Fell rolled his eyes while Stretch relaxes. Papyrus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. What was that about? Suddenly, all the lights were closed, causing a slight commotion before the female receptionist's voice boomed out.

"Please fasten your seatbelts on your chairs and enjoy the conversation."

"GOLLY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE LIKE IN THE VCRS WHERE YOU CHANGE SEATS AND STUFF. ISN'T METTATON SO COOL?!" Papyrus asked his two compadres. Their eye lights glowing in the dark, yellow eyes vanish as if Stretch decides to take a short nap while red orbs was staring down still reading his book. Orange eyes blink and look forward. He can't wait to start!

* * *

[UNDERTALE PAPYRUS]

 

"OH HELLO! NEIGHBOR. IS YOUR PET DOING OKAY?" Papyrus asked. When the lights get back on, it was him, his female bunny neighbor and another pair in desert background. The female bunny nods with a smile. "My Cinnamon is doing pretty well. Isn't my Bun-Buns just the cutest?"

"INDEED. A ONE OF A KIND!" Papyrus agrees, but he continues to place out different topics to continue the conversation - Topics such as cooking and puzzles. From talking with her, the skeleton feels like he got to know her more. She also apologized for thinking he was a skeleton with schizophrenia (Whatever this means) and admits he is a pretty decent guy.

"...." Papyrus becomes nervous, noticing a pair of eyes trying to stare into his SOUL. Unfortunately, there's his male neighbor who was a male bunny glaring at him for no reason. Papyrus tries to bring the other group together and have a group conversation, but the passive-aggressive male bunny isn't really helping. He should be given confidence lessons from the Great Papyrus!

* * *

 [UNDERTALE PAPYRUS & UNDERFELL PAPYRUS]

 

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY, FELL?" Papyrus asked. Meeting up with a bunch of monsters, Papyrus is finally reunited with his Underfell counterpart. Staying in an aquatic environment background, Papyrus felt awfully calm seeing the fishes roam around them. Fell doesn't look happy, his 'what-am-doing-wrong? Expression seems to be the thing that sets Papyrus worrying. "DID YOU MEET YOUR IDEAL PERSON?!"

"N-No! Things got a little.... Out of control. Something... I should have never done." Fell admits in a whisper. Papyrus got more curious together with a female Vegetoid, leaning closer to the table towards Fell. The other monster was talking on and on about himself, knowing Fell was listening through eye contact. The Vegetoid asked, "What would that be dearie~?"

"Weird kinks should have never existed." Fell squint his eye sockets as if wanting to get rid of the memory. "Before this, my group stated their kinks and nothing else. I finally snapped, wanting to silence one of them and… I regret everything."

"IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD FELL! WHAT IS IT?" Papyrus reassures. Kinks and fetishes are hobbies right? He recalls Sans saying that to him one time about Undyne and Alphys' alone time.

"Strangulation…" Fell responded. This time, the monster shuts up and stares at Fell hard. Fell was covering one part of his face with his right hand, sighing. Vegetoid slowly looks away, trying her best not to judge. Papyrus replied. "SO STRANGLING SOMEONE IS A HOBBY?"

"WAIT What-?!" Fell asked with a strong hint of dismay. The lights turned off and Papyrus hung on his seat as he gets transported to another room. Papyrus blinks and notices the cables and wires secretly hidden to help in the transport.

* * *

 [UNDERTALE PAPYRUS & UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS]

 

"pap. are you enjoying the ride?" Stretch asked. Papyrus jaw fell when he saw the skeleton rubbing some lipstick kiss marks on his skull. Sometimes, Papyrus worries for the lenient monster. "STRETCH? I DON'T THINK YOUR BROTHER WOULD LIKE IT IF HE FINDS OUT YOU ARE A CHICK MAGNET!"

"pft. my bro is awesome enough to never ask about my love life." Stretch seemed awfully confident that his brother will be okay with this. If only he knew how Blueberry works... Underswap Sans was clingier than him and Fell (towards protecting their brothers) combined. Fell even gave a very incredulous theory that Blueberry was only being popular to ensure his innocence in case he murdered a monster. Papyrus disagrees, stating that Blueberry is too nice to do that. Fell tends to be paranoid because of his experiences inside his world.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY..." At least Papyrus warned him. Checking the wristwatch, he picked to match his clothes, they were going to start Plan 2 soon which is to be paired up with monsters the authorities noticed matched very well with him/her. If the monster pays additional fee, the monster can select their interested monster and have some alone time with chosen-creature. It was Fell who suggested that they pay extra so as to not be separated on Plan 2 since they have to head back home because of Stretch’ worry.

"Aren't you Sans' brother?" A female fire elemental asked. Papyrus responds to the green monster and also recognized something. "YES I AM- AREN'T YOU GRILLBY'S DAUGHTER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Shh! I sneaked out since Dad always comes back home late. Isn't this event fun?" She smiles with Papyrus beginning a conversation about what he first felt when coming in here. Stretch chatted with a female purple cat, causing the cat to purr and give a Cheshire like smile.

* * *

[UNDERTALE PAPYRUS, UNDERFELL PAPYRUS & UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS]

 

"well. bad news, pap keeps placing the monsters to the bone zone. good news, this reels the fishes for round two." Stretch comments, now drinking honey since he ran out of cigarette packs. He actually brought only one pack, leaving the rest at home since he had honey and spider cider. Fell comments in return. "Stretch, you punning bastard! I understand the females, but do you really need to flirt with the males as well?!"

"puh-lease. it was pap who lured the guys, not me. 'sides, threats aren't working to your favor in this world so drink some honey and deal with it." Stretch answered. Papyrus grows more and more confused as Fell retorted. "Sure you didn't. I met Mettaton and he wanted to stick his synthetic tongue in my mouth!"

"wait. mettaton's a guy here?" Now Stretch looks pale. Fell gave a blank stare, turned his chair around and cackled at the other's mistake. Meanwhile, Stretch kneeled to the ground with his arms on the ground - A dark aura of depression above his head. Papyrus wondered what was wrong since Mettaton had always been a guy to him and Fell's universe.

"H-HEY! BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN! THE PROGRAM'S GOING TO START SOON-! G-GUYS..." Papyrus's tone changed when he saw familiar figures outside the glass window. Dragging Fell down and crawling under the table, Papyrus tugs Stretch under as well. "I SEE SANSSS OUTSIDE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"We pretend we can't see them until 12 o' clock. I want to see who the unfortunate monsters that **dare** date us." Fell scoffed, but there was a hint of interest. Papyrus also has the nagging curious voice in his head as well, but he's worried if Sans would berate him. Stretch checks and went back down, " pap. what location did you write on the note?”

"THAT WE ARE SOMEWHERE IN THE CAPITAL, NOT IN A TALL BUILDING." Papyrus answered, paused and realized his mistake. Fell looks up to the heavens and uttered. "Isn't this building not just the tallest, but the most well-known building in your current timeline?"

"Y-YES?" Papyrus answered, starting to feel the mistakes weighing down him. Stretch shrugged, "it's not yer fault, but we gotta finish this or we won't find closure from this night's bone-ding."

"...." Papyrus and Fell eyed the smiling skeleton. Papyrus groans while Fell pulls out a ball pen declaring in a dark voice, "That's it. I'm going to kill you!"

"NO FELL STOP!" Papyrus grabs Fell and holds him away from Stretch. They were like children down here. This must be what a secret escapade feels like. Papyrus knows he should feel bad for not telling Sans, but he really met a lot of people today that the skeleton can't bring himself to feel guilty. Besides, Sans also does this most of the time, why can't he?

* * *

[RIGHT OUTSIDE THE AREA...]

 

".... (Intense stare)" Grillby looked through the transparent window frame together with the three small skeletons. Red looks disturbed mixed with shock on the idea that his brother might even be participating in this event while Blueberry has stars on his eyes as he saw the grand spectacle of colors and fancy attires. It was Sans who was plotting on how to get in since registration halted.

"i bet all of our bros are in there with stretch getting the most number of babes." Red comments as he tries to locate the peculiar group of skeletons. Because everyone was wearing fancy clothes, it was hard to tell where the group was.

"I can't believe that Papy would join this. I was thinking he'd lead them to Muffet's and eat sweets... I wonder how he looks like." Blueberry tiptoes to see farther. If he didn't know any better, he saw his brother looking at him but it must be his imagination.

"guys... i have an idea." Sans grinned, finding a peculiar poster. "let's ob- **serve** our bros."

* * *

[HOTLAND - MTT EMPIRE STATE BUILDING]

 

           It was shocking to say, but Papyrus has never had an audience of monsters attentively hearing and responding to what he has to say and vice versa. They were happy to have met a monster who trusts them so willingly and believes their words. He was considered a refreshing person to talk to. This was his first time addressing to a crowd and it made Papyrus feel accomplished. One of his bucket list has been realized! Fell and Stretch were sitting beside him, Stretch being the great listener while Fell states point blank like an impolite person.

"No I'm serious! I never really thought of that... You are the first to ever say that to me. Thank you." A female clam mix breed thanked again to the avoidant Second-in-command who was burrowing his face under his scarf. Even if he’s impolite, Fell gets flustered from being complimented. Stretch continues telling stories and jokes to the remaining listeners.

“… apologies ladies. it seems i’ll take over from here. my companion isn’t ready to cater to your needs.” Stretch was so much like a professional. Papyrus should ask where Stretch learned it. Fell thwacking Stretch playfully, it seems Papyrus is learning more from his other selves. Straight forward Fell doesn't want to hear all of the problems. Observant Stretch gives advice and comfort and yet has this distracted tone when the silence permeates long enough. They were so different from him who listens and believes the talks with a full heart.

“Call me~” A raccoon gives a flying kiss as Papyrus and Stretch waves goodbye when the time calls to a stop. After they were sure the females and males were gone, all three of them hastily took a tissue paper and started scrubbing their faces clean.

"I don't get it. Why would monsters need to kiss the other monster after a date? You don't even know if you two will be legitimate lovers!" Fell burns the tissue after using, but he looked embarrassed. Papyrus was slightly blushing because he has never been bombarded with a couple of kisses from four monsters at the same time. Now he can slightly imagine a shower of kisses… It was a frightening thought if he didn’t know where the kisses come from.

"it's a thing. a custom passed down from generations to ge-nerd-ations. two more groups and we're done..." Stretch turned silent when a bunch of waiters come towards their table and set sweets and drinks. Papyrus was thinking if the pun was appropriate because the skeleton made a connection between scholars towards tradition-building. It sounded like Stretch was using puns as a teaching material. This should be banned! Papyrus doesn’t want to even think about his brother doing that. Stretch picked one bottle up, eye lights vanished. "honey wine...?"

"I can't believe honey wine exists. Hmm? Why did they place sweets here...? when it should be-" Fell's last words and thoughts were in the same line as Papyrus who also was weirded out by the fact that there was no, " **PASTA DISHES**!"

"guys. we paid for this so stop chewing the menu and dig in." Stretch pulled out a spoon and took a bite of the shortcake, holding the honey wine protectively. Papyrus retorts. “STRETCH! PASTA DISHES ARE NOT ONLY A ROMANTIC FOOD ITEM, BUT ALSO VERY NUTRITIOUS! YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE YOU LIKE SWEETS SO MUCH!”

“And these dishes use snails for some apparent reason…” It appears Fell didn’t look happy with some of the flavors. Moving the snail flavored pie to Stretch’s area, Papyrus heard a giggle and turned to see the next batch of females waiting on the receptionist desk. There was about ten of them and they were looking at their direction in particular. "HEY GUYS... IS IT ME OR...?"

"ARE WE GETTING TOO MANY MONSTERS ON OUR TABLE?" Papyrus looks left and right to see three pairs to four pair, but never seeing five to seven pairs at all. Stretch pulls out a rectangular device and starts tapping on it. Fell looks over Stretch’s shoulder and said. "Did you know we're part of the top ten most wanted monsters? You're rank eight. I'm rank seven while Stretch is rank five. Wait. Look up. Stretch is supposed to be up there."

"ha. i guess i stretched my presence to a larger scale. (both Papyrus and Fell despaired at the awful pun) they even got my good side. the higher the rank, the harder it is to get a reservation? fell. you screwed the system good. they have to pay a lot to talk to us." Stretch comments while touching his tablet’s screen with a lot of boxes popping out. Papyrus was confused with the set up. Was Stretch playing? Papyrus couldn’t understand, checking if what Stretch said was true. It was just five people. One would obviously be Mettaton! He is the famous king in the whole Underground. Looking back down, Papyrus saw a number of females and males chatting happily and there was even a shop from the far right corner selling diamond rings. Stretch adds, "well this is it. i give up. i thought you guys like cute things, but napstablook is rank three while mettaton is rank one? i have no idea what's the ideal monster in your timeline, pap."

"IT'S OKAY STRETCH! I THINK IT'S BECAUSE THERE ARE BOTH FEMALES AND MALES IN THE PICTURE." Papyrus tried a bite of a cream pie. It was so good! Fell closed his book, finishing it with a thoughtful expression before taking a donut. While Papyrus was eating, he noticed Grillby appearing in a waiter outfit together with three figures. One was a maid, the other was a butler and the last was a guard. Tugging both of his allies, all three of them had their eye lights gone at the appearance of their siblings.

* * *

 “…” The trio watched their siblings discussed amongst themselves. They felt the clout of worry hover above them. Not able to utter a word (from fear of being heard or from the shock), they looked down and decided to use the drawing paper on their table to start their conversation.

" **Why couldn't your brother be the guard? He fits the I-will-fucking-murder-you image?!** " Fell wrote first. Papyrus gave a how-dare-you! expression and wrote back in retaliation. " **MY BROTHER IS NOT A MURDERER. SANS WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! AND IT IS NOT MY FAULT HE CHOSE TO BE A BUTLER.** "

" **guys. stop arguing about your sibling's role! at least he isn't a maid?!** " Stretch scribbled. Papyrus wrote hurriedly, noticing his brother coming near. " **SHOULD WE TELL HIM THE TRUTH?! WHENEVER I LIE, SANS FIND OUT- HOW DOES HE EVEN DO THAT?** "

" **truth or comic will think i'm teaching you how to lie. LOL.** " Stretch replied while Fell doodled the layout of the hotel. Drawing an arrow, Fell wrote the words. " **We can get out here.** "

" **yeah. but since we're the top ten monsters, we get a guard escort. you know guard! your bro. your brother suddenly turning into an active troublemaker when you’re with us. seriously, why?**" Stretch writes underneath Fell's work. Hiding the paper with the plates, they are greeted with Sans’ warm, lazy smile. Papyrus greets him first.

"S-SANS! I THOUGHT YOU THREE WERE WATCHING MOVIES OR SLEEPING AROUND?" Papyrus asked with a smile. Sans placed some drinks on the table, "i wanted to **ketch-up** and see where my bro went... mind if i seat with ya?"

"IF YOU STOP WITH THE PUNS, WE WON'T MIND." Papyrus answered, but the other two were staring at their own siblings with a slight tense moment. To avoid scrutiny, Papyrus asks first. "SANS. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WORK HERE?"

"it's a part-time and i let some of my buddies help out." Sans took a sip of the wine, eyes waiting for a confession. Papyrus averts his eyes as Sans continues, "so... did you score with someone-?"

"SANS NO! THAT IS TOO EARLY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS HIS STANDARDS!" Papyrus, crossed his arms, stopping the train of thought. He also noticed from afar, Grillby beside his daughter. Her flame turned a little smaller when she sensed her father right behind her. Fell tugged Stretch and pointed at the reception office. Papyrus and Sans also looked to see a bunch of monsters slowly dispersing from the line meant for the trio with an innocent maid humming to itself. However, there are still very few monsters who remain firm with their decision. "Stretch. That THING over there is your brother. Even if he is 'cute' and 'innocent-looking,' Blueberry has Yandereplane-tendencies. Accept the FACTS!"

".... lies! i need more facts in this situation. my bro didn’t ward them away and he isn't a yandereplane." Even when he said that, Stretch looks conflicted, especially when so-called maid goes to their area to have a seat. Papyrus looks at Sans to see he's already snoozing beside him. Papyrus frowns. The guy keeps on slacking off, but this latest side-job made sense for the guy to be sleepy. It was in the middle of the night. Papyrus pats his brother's head. "LAZYBONES…"

"Don't start with the drama. I'm trying to figure out what events happen before 12 o' clock." Fell was using the tablet while Stretch meets his approaching brother. Sitting on the chair in front of Stretch, Blueberry asked. "Papy! Why weren't you answering the phone?! You had me worried."

"sorry bro. i had some other calls to answer to." Stretch replied, drinking some honey wine. Papyrus and Fell noticed the heart-broken shape of Blueberry's eye lights, Fell punched Stretch on the shoulder with a scowl. Stretch quickly added, "what i meant to say was that there was no signal in the areas we went. come on bro. you knew that was a joke right?"

‘AWKWARD…’ Papyrus and Fell both thought while the two interacts. The Underswap bros were usually the homiest siblings. Underfell’s always bickering and Sans sleeps longer than Stretch for Papyrus to exclaim they were the homiest. Stretch sweats, noticing his brother’s voice. It was quivering. Papyrus and Fell remembers that trick. They use that trick too when they were young, using it to their older brothers when they want something.

"...*Sniff* I was worried for you and that's the way you greet me? A-and what if you were k-kidnapped? H-how would I be able to get to you?" Blueberry has tears in his eyes. Now Stretch looks like a douche, making his cross-dressing brother cry. Stretch stood up. He must feel guilty making his bro cry and wanted to fix the problem ASAP. "bro! i'm sorry i didn't think the whole picture through. you know i would never get kidnapped…"

"Low blow to your pride Stretch." Fell responds, watching Stretch hug his ‘sobbing’ brother. Looking around, Fell was glad that his brother wasn't here to bother him and continued his research. After a few minutes, the Underswap brothers reconciled. That was quick. In fact, as fast as Sans stealing the ketchup bottle before he could use it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT...
> 
> All of the Sans join in, bring their siblings back home and more...


	2. (AWKWARD) GROUP NIGHT OUT: Sans and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you don’t wait for your brothers to come back home. Sometimes, you search for them and hope they don't get into trouble. A Group Blind Date Event hosted by Mettaton? Surely, that's going to be a pain in the sacrum after their brothers come home. Besides, they already did everything they could think of in the house except for the R18+ which they aren't going to do. The scenario where Sans and crew takes care of Papyrus, Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus in a night event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. Underfell!Papyrus is on Undyne's Ending while Underswap is on TRUE Pacifist Ending.

* * *

  [HOTLAND - MTT EMPIRE STATE BUILDING]

 

            Papyrus likes how they all get along in an odd yet special way. Blueberry was eating some desserts with Stretch. Fell is still reading something on the tablet while eating cream puffs. And Sans and him were having a playful banter of “continue the sentence” scenario.

"what's eating ya fell?" Sans asked, noticing the silence of the skeleton. Stretch looks over and whistles. "guess we get to leave early, pap. fell’s reading the report right now."

"i wonder how that happened...?" Blueberry tilted his head as Stretch was busy thinking on the plausible reason this occurred. Both of his alternate selves were reading this while Sans and Blueberry were looking over the dishes on the table. Sans' shoulders slumped down, "there's no ketchup here....! waiter! bring this table some ketchup."

"SANS! AREN'T YOU PART OF THE STAFF TOO? THAT MEANS YOU CAN AVAIL THE ITEMS IN THE STORA- THAT WAS FAST." Papyrus saw Sans vanish and come back with five bottles of ketchup. Papyrus scratched the back of his skull. He has a bad feeling the ketchup supply is going to run out if Sans doesn't quit this job. Looking at his friends, Papyrus watched Fell's eye lights vanish when Stretch said the next line. "you could say the next group to this one cancelled their plans few minutes ago... the same time when comic’s buddies got a job and decided to meet with us… so fell? who do you think-"

"NO. It is not my brother. It is simply sheer coincidence that all ten monsters have decided to cancel. Today is a Sunday night." Fell adamantly denies. Papyrus could hear Sans chuckle while Blueberry secretly eats one more cupcake on a plate. Papyrus knows how mischievous Red tends to be if he feels like it, but Fell in denial is similar to Stretch in denial with Blueberry. Papyrus doesn't really know what to deny from Sans aside from the fact he won't hurt a fly and it's true. Sans is just too lazy and he’s eating a plain donut with ketchup... Why?

"Can we start with the third date, Team Spaghetti?" A female hippopotamus questioned. Stretch agreed, giving a hand signal while Fell looked at Papyrus. Papyrus blinks innocently, "WHAT? I THINK THAT'S A GREAT TEAM NAME!"

"unless you want me to change it to-" Stretch stares at a knife floating up ready to stab him. Poking the glowing red knife, Stretch smiled at the stink-eye giving skeleton. "oh woe is me. i'm held at knife-point by my own self."

"Fell. No fighting." Blueberry huffs and then yelped in surprise when Stretch picks him up to let the skeleton sit on his lap to accommodate the newcomers. Sans simply stayed on his seat beside Papyrus. He isn't leaving anytime soon, is he? The knife drops with Fell grumbling under his breath as Blueberry eats another cream puff on the table. Papyrus looks at Sans and asked. "OH YES SANS. WHEN IS YOUR SHIFT HERE?"

"after the first part of the event." Sans answered with a lazy grin. The passing monsters are starting to look at their table again, but with a different aura. Papyrus wondered what it was. Stretch looks up and notices a group of monsters heading this way. "okay. last one for today."

* * *

[HOTLAND - MTT EMPIRE STATE BUILDING]

 

            If Papyrus was to compare his first two from the one present, it had some hostile atmosphere around it. The monsters were nice and friendly, some joked and wanted to give an affectionate pat but they didn't. Papyrus knows it isn't because of Sans. In fact, Sans is very sociable on the table, joking and conversing as if there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, Stretch's demeanor changes one-eighty when some guys try to flirt with his brother. It was a very odd moment in his life. It can't get any worse right?

"hi boss." Red greets with some dust on his clothes - A guard with dust on his clothes. Papyrus should've never mentioned his thoughts out loud. The female bird creature felt a chill on her spine when Red was beside her but Fell was too used to Red's unknown activities to care.

“Sans.” Fell acknowledged and stared at his brother. Patting the dust away, Fell cleaned his brother as he scolds. "Why are you dusty?! Unless... You killed someone in this building?"

"me? i-i would never do that." Red sounded really sincere. It made Papyrus worry on the poor monsters Red could have hurt. Since he knows Sans would never let Red kill anyone here, Papyrus was confident that the dust was from him sneaking in the vents like in the movies.

“I-I’ll be going to the bathroom first.” The female muttered, standing from her seat. Papyrus has no idea what happened, but the bird creature looks unsettled at the sight of Red. Fell lets her and was surprised to receive a peck on the cheek. She smiled with a wink. “Will be back, promise~”

“Do whatever you want, Dove.” Fell looked away while the female laughs heartily. She seems to be getting along with Fell. Coming back for a second round, the female avian was a noble who was an avid fan of books and puzzles. That matched Fell’s standards, at a minimum maybe since Fell communed with her so much because both him and Stretch doesn’t read many novels. Before they began the event, they agreed in certain guidelines to get a companion. **First step** : find a person. **Second step** : be able to have something to talk about with said person. **Third** : find out that they have something in common. **Fourth** : if said person did come back and want to talk to them, check the person’s background and attitude. **Fifth** , call them after the event since the people keeps giving them phone numbers. Fell’s in the fourth step. Papyrus was feeling bitter.

“who’s dove to ya, boss?” Red asked, with a smile that spells disaster. Envy turned pity, the avian would be an ideal companion **IF** Fell gets a chance to spend more time with her. Papyrus himself accepts the rule of proximity. That’s how he became friends with the Human! Unfortunately, Blue and Red seemed to be staring at the retreating woman as if she was a specimen. Fell drinks a cup of coffee before responding, Stretch wanted to stop him since he knew Fell thought his answers won’t cause Red to investigate. “A new acquaintance of mine.”

"she's so dead meat." Stretch gave up, saluting the female's bravery. Red looks at Fell oddly and bites on a donut. Red yawned and began walking away from their table, probably to do work so Fell looks over Red’s direction and ordered. “You better not do what I think you’re going to do.”

"boss. i'm a guard. i have to watch over her car-fully." The last words made Stretch and Papyrus wide eyed but Fell thought it was a playful pun and went on talking with another monster. This monster wasn’t as close to Fell as the bird, but the woman was a fine critique with food. Something Blueberry was also fond of. Stretch, unconsciously or knowingly, placed a boundary in topics. Before Papyrus could overhear the topic, he felt a cloth wipe his chin. Looking at the napkin, it was Mettaton wearing a hoodie. Fully dressed and make-up on, Mettaton’s appearance made Papyrus blush with surprise and gratitude. It was so sudden. "M-METTATON?"

"aren't you sleek enough to get pass through your own appointments?" Sans humored the robot. He didn't sound please. Of course Sans would be a bit angry, he would be too if you asked someone to meet you on a certain time never showed up all. Mettaton gave a winning grin.

“Stretch is already taken.” Blueberry commented. Stretch looks bothered on how several monsters pass by their table to take a picture of his brother. Papyrus thinks it's a way of showing how popular you are in the monster population. Looking up at his brother with a stink-eye, Blueberry reaffirms his sentence. (Stretch can’t respond when he’s glaring.) “Right brother?”

“yup. I’m completely taken… with the way you smile.” Stretch averts his gaze to make the female blush, but the smoking skeleton himself is (in fact) drunk. They should have confiscated the bottle when they had the chance. Papyrus can see Blueberry open his mouth, but closed it in favor of face palming at his brother’s ludicrous expression. “You are so grounded later.”

“and you’ll pull me out when the time comes.” Stretch was so smooth when it comes to annoying his brother. Blueberry looks ready to punch someone, that being Stretch. Sans voice lowered from not-pleased to annoyed, irritated with the reclining robot overtaking his upper space. “hey mtt. aren’t the fans not enough for your boxed-up ego?”

“S-SANS IS RIGHT. SHOULDN’T YOU BE WITH YOUR OTHER FANS? I-I DON’T WANT TO BE A BOTHER TO YOU…” Looking back, Papyrus replies with not much thought and stuttered immensely since the robot was a bit too close for comfort. No. It can’t be. Mettaton’s simply sitting beside Sans with his head tilting closer to hear his voice. Papyrus must be stuttering because of the twinkling violet orbs directed at him. Mettaton gives a light pinch to his cheek bones. Blueberry whines when his brother glomped on him. Hopefully, not puking.

“Aren’t you the cutest?” Mettaton teased. Papyrus blushed from the teasing words and touch. Unfortunately, the older brother didn’t like where this was going, Sans summoned out a bone in between the robot and his brother. Backing away, Mettaton frowned at his brother’s actions. Papyrus was too shock from the earlier event to berate his brother. Mettaton sighs and smiles again. "No worries darling. My appointment’s after 12. So how's my favorite Private Guard?"

"that's undertale's version of the prick? more spunky than ours right?" While Papyrus began talking, he could hear Red whisper beside Fell. With his peripheral view, Papyrus saw Fell nearly jump from his seat in surprise. Fell angrily comments at his brother with his arms folded. "Sans! How many times do you need to surprise me?!"

"if it’s more than ten, count for me. i always aim to break my records." Red sat on the bird monster's chair. Fell looks at his brother in wonder, "Sans. that's someone's seat!"

"fine." Red hops out of the seat. Fell’s eyes now looked underneath him. "Sans. I am not letting you sit on my lap. Fuck it brother! N-not now! Fuck off~! S-sans!! We’re in a public sphere!!"

“Red. Stop! People are staring...” Blueberry whispered, eyes trained at Fell slowly falling out of his view. Blueberry looked like he’s going to laugh, scolding the Underfell brothers. "Come on Red! I know you want to bond with your brother so badly, but not when there are guests."

"Is something wrong dear?" Mettaton asked. Papyrus' eyes looked back and don’t know how to explain. Looking at Sans for advice, his older brother was staring at the area of Fell and Red. The sound of the chair's friction and the argument of the two Underfell bros were distracting Papyrus to respond to Mettaton's question immediately. "N-NOTHING'S WRONG METTATON. I JUST REALIZED HOW NICE THE FURNITURE ARE!"

"i know you want to." Red muttered; the chair was being dragged away from the table. Fell climbs back panting, but is still being tugged back with red magic. "Sans. You minute piece of shit! I'm wearing new clothes and I have no time for t-this game of ours!"

"stop being a pussy and give me what i want!" Red hissed. Fell clung to the chair as it was forcefully shoved back at the table. Fell’s strained voice was heard combined with a firm kicks from underneath. Blueberry knew this was wrong, but was too paralyzed to act at the fight beside them. Stretch was also interested with how the duo fought, but decided to joke with the audience. Fell cursed, scrambling back to his seat while cursing. His clothes were a bit disheveled. "S-serves you right for insulting me, dick!"

"don't mind them folks. the two are having a hard time getting to know each other." Stretch says as he calms down the remaining three monsters. After some rough housing, Red stopped in favor for drinking some wine on the table and watching the audience. Unlike Blueberry, Red opted not to speak and have a five-minute rest. Fell fixed himself to talk to the ladies with Stretch, while Papyrus listened to Mettaton as the robot discussed about the events that happened today.

* * *

**Uhhh Hours later....**  

 

> 'When is this going to end?' Sans wondered. The people here are too noisy, too lovey-dovey, serious, pretentious and desperate. The ex-scientist wants something real and funny to happen. This is why he doesn't like Hotland so much 'coz so many monsters are striving to survive this place. Snowdin is so much better.
> 
> 'Is this what Papyrus wanted to do while he's gone?' Sans tries to stay awake, resting his arm on the table. Sleep is trying to lull him to sleep. He has to stay awake and be his brother's chaperone, but being a chaperone sucks. Apparently, all the beverages here are alcoholic beverages. Both Red and Stretch are drunk while the other three are incredibly immune to alcohol. Sans eye lights dimmer. He wants to drink too, but Mettaton might pull something under his sleeves. Sans wasn't risking it. He wasn't going to let Papyrus end up either as a: Hard-core fan, servant, or Burgerpants. Oh god. Not Burgerpants please. Sans didn't want Papyrus' HOPES and DREAMS to die. Sans didn't want to see the day it dies. Ever. 'maybe i can rest for a couple of seconds.... zzzzZZZZZ'

“WOWIE! THAT’S AMAZING METTATON! I’M SURE EVERYONE’S GOING TO LOVE THAT IDEA!” He loves listening to Mettaton’s ideas, but he felt someone rest on his arm. It was Sans taking a snooze. Aww. Papyrus picks Sans up and placed him on his lap for a hug, a habit he earned when he found out Sans had reoccurring nightmares. As Sans’ great brother, it was his job to give hugs! Mettaton didn't seem to share the same sentiments, looking at Sans oddly.

"Papyrus. I have something to tell you. Can we go somewhere else more private?" Mettaton requested with his synthetic eyelashes batting. It was really pretty for Mettaton to do that, it made his SOUL jump, only a tiny bit but it was not the response he was expecting. Papyrus looks down and looks back up. "CAN I BRING SANS? IF IT IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT, CAN'T SANS BE TRUSTED AS WELL? HE IS MY OLDER BROTHER."

"Oh darling~ that's so sweet of you but... No. I only need to speak with you." Mettaton was starting to sound impatient. Golly. It must be something serious that only he can know. Papyrus saw the three monsters stand up simultaneously and ran off, leaving Mettaton to be the only one.

“U-UH…” Looking for help, Stretch was giggling from all the honey wine or was it from the fuming Blueberry while Fell slowly came up from the table (when did he get down there?) to glare at smug grinning Red who got bored with the discussions. Red also has two bottles beside him, about to finish the third bottle. "UMM... WAIT FOR JUST A SECOND... LET ME-"

"where you off to bro?" Sans asked, waking up to look at him with those eyes. No. Not the eyes, those were the eyes that meant Sans wanted to know or get something from him... Like where the ketchup bottles were stashed. Papyrus already placed him on his chair, answering. "METTATON WANTS TO TALK WITH ME PRIVATELY. IT WON'T BE LONG."

"k..." Sans nods and Papyrus gives a sigh in relief. Looking at Mettaton, Papyrus was about to reply until his phone rang. "OH-UH. I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS."  
"Sans! I thought this battle was over?!" Fell fussed but Red rests on the chair. Red even gives a wink (much to his brother’s anger) before replying with a shrug. "i lied."

"Then stop slacking off and do your work as a guard!" Fell sat on his chair again. Unfortunately, Red had other plans. Papyrus saw the skeleton go underneath the table.

"Fell. Get out of your chair!" Blueberry urged, already familiar with the prank Red’s going to do through the times spent together. Flipping Fell’s chair 90 degrees, it together with the stunned skeleton was engulfed with red magic. Right before Papyrus’ eyes the chair was tugged underneath the table like a horror film. Blueberry gasps in surprise and tries to help Fell, but Stretch stopped him. Stretch laughed, holding Blue so the prank won’t be ruined. "red. you gotta watch over the other pap, not your bro. he's a grown-up bone already. no need to flip out."

"Red, don't scare your brother and Papy... Stop talking please?" Blueberry sighs, shaking his head with his brother's comment. Fell emerged by clawing his way out yet his white gloves aren't working as effective as his crimson gloves. Creating a bone wall so he won't be able to get under the table, Fell sat up to see Papyrus ready to leave. "C-Classic! Let me escort you!"

"ouch. red. you just got the bone wall from your own bro. what'cha gonna do about it?" Stretch comments as he looks down. Bluberry shushed his brother, not wanting it to go any worse. Red responds. "like the saying goes, if you can't go pass through it... you break it!"

"Wait. That isn't how it goess-!!" It was amazing to see a well-suited monster cling to a tile for dear life as the white and red silk cloth on the table was entering underneath to show an abysmal black. Papyrus was about to help until he saw those red eyes under there. Because he has bad experience with red eyes and darkness (horror movies), Papyrus ran away apologizing to his other self. "I'M SORRY FELL, BUT YOUR BROTHER'S TOO CREEPY!"

"CLASSIC!!" Fell's voice screams of betrayal. Papyrus felt really bad about doing that. He really did, but he knows Red won’t eat his brother like in the movie or is it kill? Besides, it wasn't like the abused brother to do that. Wait. Where’s the Bathroom? Papyrus didn't want to bother anyone so he went to a corner instead and opened his phone. It was Sans few hours ago. His eyes widened incredibly, there was around twenty text messages. Reading each one, Papyrus mood dampened since Sans had puns scattered in each text but also got gloomier until the end. The last one was actually a few minutes ago... But Sans was talking and snoozing? How was this possible? Papyrus rereads the text with a thinking face.

**i thought mAB we wood head back…?**

“OH RIGHT! CURFEW!!” Papyrus nods, realizing what Sans meant and hurried back. When he returned, he saw Sans and Mettaton sitting together with Stretch, eyes closed, resting under a struggling Blueberry while Red was resting on Fell's lap. Blueberry and Fell was talking with each other, the usual. Papyrus slowly made his presence known by his voice volume. "I'M BACK. DO YOU STILL WANT TO TALK PRIVATELY METTATON?"

"A-ah. Maybe next time darling~ It's already passed 12, after all. I got to take care of my adoring fans. Make sure you leave your phone on, see you later~" Mettaton stood up and was about to go near him, but stopped in favor of giving a flying kiss. Papyrus blushed and waved good bye. Okay. That gave his heart two jumps, but it wasn't the ba-dump ba-dump feeling like in the book.

"Can we go home now?" Blueberry asked, looking at Stretch. "Papy’s too heavy to carry."

"we take a shortcut." Sans grinned and was the first to lead the group back home. Papyrus looks at Sans and was curious why the skeleton looked ten times better than the last time he saw him. Did Mettaton and Sans… do something without him knowing? As they headed out, Stretch was holding his brother's hand for support, staggering. Red was as tipsy as Stretch, but instead of holding hands, Fell uses his magic to give the guy support. Both pairs of skelebros conversed, having a conversation that he couldn’t relate since it discussed about their own timeline's problems. Now that he thinks about it, why isn’t Red using the usual red collar and shouldn’t Fell get angry if Red removed that? In contrast to Stretch and Blue’s conversation about tomorrow’s snow skiing activity, Fell pondered on Red’s dependency when he knows Red can handle life without him. This must be from the date simulations. It makes you think about others. Papyrus looks at Sans and imagines if Sans were living alone. Well, Sans can, but he'd be a slob.

"SO SANS... WHAT DID YOU AND METTATON TALK ABOUT?" Papyrus asked. Hoping to know why Mettaton was staring at Sans before he left. Unless they are actually something more than just friends! Papyrus caught up to Sans as he replies with a yawn, “maybe he can’t get enough of my puns, it’s a tough crowd, ya know?”

“DOES THAT MEAN YOU TWO ARE… DATING? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” Papyrus gasps. Sans paused, stares at him with an Are-you-kidding-with-me? smile and then continues walking. “AS LONG AS MY BIG BROTHER IS HAPPY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPROVES OF YOUR MARRIAGE WITH SAID MONSTER!”

“paps. we aren’t dating. i was just giving him a pepper talk before he meets his fans. we are his agents.” Sans voice sounded like he wanted to laugh, but Papyrus understands. Now that they were back in the house, Papyrus gives his brother a big hug. “IT IS OKAY SANS! EVEN IF YOU OR I WILL GET MARRIED SOMEDAY IN THE FUTURE, I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK TO CHECK ON YOU.”

"... does that mean?" Sans begins, but Papyrus has a bad feeling. "you love... my puns?"

"SANS. I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU DIDN'T SAY ANY PUNS ON THAT SENTENCE AND THE ANSWER IS... NO. SANS. THERE SHOULD BE A LIMIT TO YOUR PUNS OR IT WILL DRIVE ME CRAZY." Papyrus berates but Sans was chilling on his back, being the sleepy skeleton he is. “too bad pap. i already said the word puns on that sentence…”

“SANS! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.” Papyrus exasperates, his brother was so tenacious at times. Blueberry placed his sleepy brother, who fainted halfway, on the ground and exhaled in relief. Fell had already picked Red off and placed him on the side of the couch. Yes. Not on the couch, on the side of the couch as Fell saw the couch as a privilege.

"WAIT A MINUTE. WE SHOULD TAKE A PICTURE TO COMMEMORATE THIS EVENT!" Papyrus announced, placing Sans carefully on the couch which woke the skeleton up. (Papyrus is starting to realize a trend of Sans being a light sleeper), and dashed to get the camera. Below, he could hear the conversation between those who were awake.

* * *

[SNOWDIN - The Conversation]

Blueberry: "So who chose your clothes, Fell?"

Fell: "Us, of course! Huh... We should have assigned one of us to get the clothes to decrease the time, seeing as we have the same body measurements..."

Sans: "oh and fell. what were you and red doing under the table?"

Fell: "Comic. I thought you were asleep at that time?"

Sans: "i have good sleep memory.”

Fell: "...I'm not going to inquire... Very well. Let me enlighten you. Me and my brother-"

Red: "were having a great time fucking for dominance-"

Fell: "on who gets the right to talk with the ladies...! Sans. You deceitful con-artist! You blocked and altered my sentence on purpose!"

Red: "but it makes sans."

Sans: “lol.”

Fell: "Ignore my brother while I repeat. Me and my brother did not have sex. We merely wrestled with Sans cheating to win by default."

Blueberry: "B-but you were begging and m-moaning..."

Fell: "It’s because he cheated by tickling me... Have you ever been tickled before?"

Blueberry: "Not yet... Hmmm... I should try that with Papy."

Sans: "end of the funny bone discussion. I am not hearing this before night time!"

Blueberry: “But Papyrus isn’t here yet. We should talk about something!”

Red: "my heat's coming up next week."

Fell: "Why do you have to blurt that out?"

Sans: "so we can cock-block him... or is he cock-blocking us?"

Fell: “I thought it was because of the event we attended…”

Blueberry: "Yeah… Why did you- *A sound of a bottle opening* Comic? Did you just bring a bottle home?!"

Sans: "no way! i didn't bring a bottle.... i brought tem bottles!"

Blueberry: "Ten?!"

Red: "gimme!"

Blueberry: “But Stretch and Red’s already drunk!”

Sans: "make that three!"

Blueberry: “Comic!”

Fell: "Uh-huh... Note to self - avoid your brother the day before Saturday. Hang out with Undyne until your brother's Heat dissipates."

Red: "bro no.... *sniffs yet gulps* i swear i won't touch you... okay. if given a chance, maybe i’ll push you off a cliff... but that’s a slim chance. *CREAK! * i’m serious bro! i mean, wh-who’ll protect me while i’m vulnerable or… who’s going to get my mustard?!"

Sans: “priorities… so diffi-cunt.”

Blueberry: “Comic! Stop! Fell, why would your brother push you off a cliff?”

Fell: “Because that’s what brothers do?”

Blueberry: “That isn’t how siblings work!”

Fell: “It is in our timeline.”

Red: “blue’s right… i’ll stab you behind the back before pushing you off.”

Fell: “A Double betrayal?”

Sans: "red! no…. no. i know what you’re thinking just... just don’t. your brother deserves something a more than that. We can’t have fell fall over-"

Fell: "Enough! I will hire monsters preferred by my brother for company while I reside and get a protective magic-resistant device for Undyne’s house. Knowing **your demonic abilities** , it would be of my best interest to procure a restraining order. In case, my brother threatens me with unknown variables. I can’t risk myself dying from a terrible fall."

Red: “i got no one, but Grillbz and he’s busy with work. you can say I got no-body, boss.”

Sans: “fool-poff plan. so close... but still got some rocks in it.”

Blueberry: “Oh I know! You can stay in my place!”

Fell: “Blue’s right, Sans! You can stay in Underswap universe while I file your death cer-I mean leave of absence to the Royal Guards.”

Red: “yea sure~ so where am i gonna stay?”

Sans: “the underswap basement. reset doesn’t happen there and there’s only one key for that.”

Red: “you were never on my side huh?”

Sans: “nope. you and i are my own person.”

Fell: “Ah. The basement… It makes me remember that one time Sans trapped me in there for bawling like a brat in the living room, fucked-up brother can’t handle my banshee screams…”

Blueberry: “that’s horrible! Red, you shouldn’t do that to a crying child. What were you thinking?!”

Fell: “Uh. Blue… It’s fine. I’ve heard worse things from other children. I’m not complainin-”

Blueberry: “Fell! Don’t you know one’s childhood cultivates your overall personality in the long run! Red. You must have known this piece of information so why did you do that?!”

Red: “i was tired from work, all right?”

Sans: “and ps and quarts was all you wanted to hear when you get home, right?”

Red: “so now you’re siding with me?”

Bluebery: “But Comic! Look at what’s happened to both of them?! Their bond is... so twisted.”

Fell: “Is it?”

Red: “no. it isn’t.”

Sans: “one word. life.”

"YOU GUYS ARE REALLY SOCIABLE TODAY! I AM VERY HAPPY THAT THERE ARE NO... FIGHTS...." Papyrus comes down to see Red sulking and yet still holding a bottle on the side. Fell was writing on his small notepad standing up. Blueberry positioned Stretch's upper body resting on the couch's top as if he was awake. Sans was on the couch drinking. All Sans have already changed clothes… So does that mean while he was finding for the camera, the Sanses were changing in the living room? "SANS! WHY IS RED CRYING?!"

“i am… not crying…” Red sounds like he is telling the truth, but it was difficult to find out because he had a huge jacket covering his face. Papyrus faced Fell. Red must be crying if he was hiding his face! Papyrus tells his counterpart. “FELL. COMFORT YOUR BROTHER BEFORE HE GETS TIRED FROM CRYING!”

“No-! Fine.” Fell had a change of heart. However, Papyrus noticed Fell was staring at Sans’ direction. Looking at Sans, he smiles back at him. Great. His brother is drunk.

"red is *hic* drunk." Yeah and he isn’t the only one. Papyrus pats his brother's head. Papyrus just can’t bring to hate his brother. Sans was too… Sans. Setting up the camera, it was Blueberry and Fell fixing the characters and setting. It was amazing to know that Sans was dozing on the spot that best suit him - on the side of the couch. Sans declared, "we should dunk him."

"Cruel. I second the notion." Fell agreed, but Blueberry butt in. "No! Red will not be dunked on. He is being honest and there is nothing wrong with telling his problems."

“so whose phone number is in your pocket?” Sans replied before Papyrus could question about heat. Papyrus’ eyes widen and checked his pockets, remembering a lot of monsters jotting down their numbers and names in the UnderNet. Seeing it empty, Papyrus slowly looks up at the pieces of notes held by his brother. “SANS! GIVE IT BACK.”

“… Stretch also has those sheets of paper too.” Blueberry looks over the sleeping skeleton and got a ton of white square notes from the pockets. Fell looks on the couch and sees (flopped to his side) Red. He was the only brother who remained calm until he confessed, “it's ok boss. i would never steal your stuff... but i would borrow your stuff without your permission and burn it.”

“I'm happy you confessed, but you are still an asshat... Don't give me that fucking smile, happy asshat. Even if you know how the various timelines work, you can’t watch me forever. I will find my significant other! One way or another… somehow!” Fell doesn’t believe in fairytales but he still clung to HOPE like all Papyruses. Red sticks his tongue out while Fell fixed his semi-crumbled jacket. Apparently, Papyrus and Fell had the same thing in mind. All of the Sanses will be on the couch while they stand. Red squeezes himself closer to the side of the couch, “if you say so... oh yeah… about your superior? i got her to my side. good luck with that.”

"Why are you doing this?!" Fell argues, but Red was plain evil when he answered with a cheerful tone. "because you don't deserve such pleasures in life!"

“Does that mean you already experienced… Sex?” Fell looked shock and annoyed. Before Papyrus could hear the response, he heard a cough from the blue-scarfed skeleton. Stretch was out-cold to retrieve the papers from his brother, sleeping away with unknown dreams.

“*cough* So I guess I'll throw these out as well since I don’t think Papy will need these… He might even give prank calls to these unfortunate monsters…” Blueberry heads out to possibly burn them as well. Papyrus looks at Sans frantically and realized the papers in his hands were gone. Papyrus looks around and looks back at Sans. Why would Sans take that away from him, he isn’t a prankster or in a murderous backstabbing world, he was in showbiz with all the wonderful actors and events. “SANS! WHERE DID YOU PLACE IT? THOSE WERE MY NEWLY ACQUIRED FRIEND NUMBERS!”

“paps. you only met them for five to ten minutes.” Sans urged but Papyrus was still determined to get it back. Looking around, Papyrus was starting to feel sad. He wanted to have some friends, but he won't be able to because his brother took it away.

"N-NYOH HOO..." Papyrus wipes some of his tears about to form, Sans sat up and tries to comfort his brother. Yes. The Great Papyrus will resort to tears if his older brother will not allow him to have friends. Sans waves his hand, his voice sounded worried. “papyrus! don't be sad. i'm sure if they really wanna be your friends. they would go through full legs to visit you here in snowdin. don't ya remember that everyone knows where the great papyrus lives? cheer up okay?”

“...*SNIFF* I WILL IGNORE YOUR PUN AND ACCEPT YOUR REASONING... BUT WOULDN’T THAT MEAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHOULD ALSO GO OUT OF MY WAY TO MEET THEM TOO?” Papyrus looks over at Sans with his inquiry, internally wishing Sans did not burn the paper like the other two. Sans slouches over with his eyes half-closed. “nah. trust me bro. I’ve been there. they’re gonna be too ashamed to let you come over with how messy their house is. the phone numbers exchange in that event was for formalities sake, not friendship like in snowdin.”

“HUH… THAT WILL BE DILEMMA. I WOULDN’T WANT TO JUDGE THEM ON THEIR HOUSE. AND SNOWDIN IS VASTLY DIFFERENT FROM THE CAPITAL... NYEH HEH! NOW THAT I KNOW THE TRUTH, WE CAN MOVE ON TO TAKE THE PHOTOGRAPH!” Papyrus sets a timer on the camera and goes over to sit on the arm of the couch beside Sans. Stretch was resting on the top of the couch, eyes slowly opening to look down and see Sans, Blueberry and Red sitting together. “aww. aren’t these three the punniest?”

“Hey! No small puns.” Blueberry grumbles and moves away from the shadow created by his brother. Stretch laughs and looks up to see the camera propped up at them. Resting fashionably by the side of the couch without his glasses, Fell uttered with disinterest. “Stretch. I didn’t know you were conscious? And brother, stop moving or you'll fall.”

“no. you will not dictate my life here.” Red muttered and tries to get out of the couch with his disorientation. Fell used his telekinesis to move the bottles away before the picture was taken.

*CLICK! *

Before the picture was taken, several events happened simultaneously. Stretch a bit somber, smiles down with his usual sleepy expression. He decides to place his arm down to faintly touch Blueberry’s skull. This made Blueberry look up with a pouty why-did-you-do-that? expression. Sans on the other hand, opted to fall asleep on Papyrus’ shoulder take two. Can’t Sans stay awake for at least a few more seconds? Noticing a hidden bottle, Papyrus kicks the bottle out of the way, not wanting the alcoholic drinks in the picture. Red nearly falls off the couch so he reached for his brother’s arm causing Fell to face the camera with a slightly alert expression.

* * *

[EXTRA SANS POV – AFTERMATH]

“i seriously thought you and fell were doing it back there...” Sans confessed. Staying in one of the isolated parts of Snowdin, the trio watched their brothers begin a snowball fight by first building their own fortresses. Stretch was the only one not making a fort, confident to defeat the duo. Watching his brother create snowmen for the fort’s body guard, Sans pulled out a camera and pictured the view. ‘to the photo album you go.’

"nice to know that you think i bang my bro." Red rolled his eyes, forming a snowball in the middle of the air to toss it at the back of Fell's skull. Dodging a reciprocated snowball, Red looked at Blueberry setting up the picnic basket with red and white striped mat. It seems Blueberry is listening to the mp3 player Stretch gave him on his birthday. Red mutters. "we ain’t. some rough housing here and there, just wanted to get him to laugh that's all. unlike you, my bro hasn't laughed for quite some time... but about blue, he kinda swarmed our table with desperate pedophiles. it creeps me out."

"Were you saying something Red?" Blueberry asked as he pulls out the dishes for the tacos. From a distance, they can hear the cackle of Fell (mastery of military affair) destroying Papyrus’ snowmen until they see Stretch creeping from behind for the betrayal. The laughter turns into a scream, getting crushed with the amount of snow Stretch’s blaster was carrying.

“red’s just jelly he didn’t get to wear the maid outfit.” Sans falls to the picnic blanket; his brother looks so happy right now. Too bad, the RESET might happen. Red quickly answers back with a disgusted face. “i am not going to be caught dead wearing that!”

“Come on Red. If you really wanted to wear it, you could have lost in our Rock-Paper-Scissors! I wish I hadn’t done that, monsters were staring at me too much...” Blueberry shivers, placing the tacos on the plates. After adding the side dips, Bluberry smiles proudly at his work and looks over to see Papyrus and Fell running away from Stretch’s Blasters vomiting snow. “Papy! Isn’t summoning that against the rules?! De-summon that right now!”

“mama blue to the rescue…” Sans joked. Seeing both scarfed skeletons jump over them, all three Sanses summoned out their blasters to block the snow from hitting their food. Stretch groaned as Blue proceeds to lecture him about going overboard on a childish game, even though Fell was already using the rocks and twigs in a really efficient manner (alerting if an intruder comes via sound and literally strong defense) rather than Papyrus (create snowmen and make the fortress look cool).

“SANS! DON’T LIE DOWN WHILE YOU’RE EATING! THE FOOD MIGHT GO TO ANOTHER PLACE IN YOUR BODY!” Papyrus gave a disapproving look, but Sans knows how happy he is. “bro… gravity is taking over… i… i need your help to counter it.”

“SANS. YOUR LAZINESS IS OVERWHELMING TODAY... BUT YOU ARE FORTUNATE TO HAVE A GREAT BROTHER! HERE WE GO!” Papyrus helps him sit up. Sans smiles widely, praising his brother as he picks up a taco. Dipping it in some salsa, Sans watched the rest of the group’s interaction. Blueberry and Stretch were discussing about Snowball fight policies while Red and Fell are arguing about what should be done to thwart a sudden introduction of an unknown variable. He looks up at Papyrus, who was also watching them, and bites on the taco. "i really thought my lil' bro's going to hit the jackpot back there-"

“SANS! I THOUGHT WE FINISHED DISCUSSING THIS?!” Papyrus has a tear as he huffs his breath. Sans laughed and nudges the shoulder. "just making sure, buddy."

"YOU HAVE AN ODD WAY OF ENSURING YOURSELF..." Papyrus eyes Sans who gives his bro a big smile. When they realized all three of their brothers decided to go somewhere in the middle of the night, they panicked and headed to Grillby’s to realize that their little bros entered a desperate dating event. Sans was okay with this, except for the fact: it was in the middle of the night, Mettaton was its host and finally, he was not notified beforehand!

"call me next time before you leave alright? you had me rattled there." Sans picked another taco. Since Grillby also had his daughter enter the event even when he forbade her to go, Sans and co headed to the hotel and applied for a job. Retrieving their brothers’ intact, all of their alternate universe selves slept in their house because of some drinking issues.

"I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY. I WILL CALL YOU NEXT TIME!" Papyrus was back to his happy self. Sans liked his brother happy than any other emotion, it's just the factors that makes his brother happy which worries him.

"cool." Sans yawned and slumps on Papyrus' shoulder. After the Human left, Sans felt more tired and yet relaxed than before. He was getting tired of the constant RESETS but he was also getting used to the fact his brother was so predictable. It gave him an inner sense of peace.

"have i told you how cool you are pap?" Sans likes hearing Papyrus chatter, it pushes the static emptiness in his head away. This was bad news because Sans was growing more and more aware of what happens next. Now every time his brother enters into the realm of the unknown, Sans goes full-blown brother mode to protect Papyrus. His other alternate selves do the same thing as shown in the morning after that event. Walking down the stairway, Sans expected to find a warm welcome from the Underswap bros only to see a tense argument in the living room. Stretch was well-aware of the consequences of his actions and was willing to pursue his goals for the sheer fun of it. Stretch is obviously hiding something which causes Blueberry to be more unforgiving, especially when they shouldn't influence the timeline directly.

"SANS. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT FORMULATING A PUN JUST NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DISOWN YOU!" Papyrus was joking on that one. He would never disown him. Sans knows his brother loves him like how the big guy loves the rest of the community. But even when Papyrus is extra friendly and full of sunshine, the skeleton was afraid in going to dark unknown places. Much to his relief, even the Human couldn't drag Papyrus with them because of this fear. Papyrus' fear parallels with Fell because when he finished checking over the still heated debate of the Underswap bros, Sans went back up to look at Papyrus' room where he can hear the Underfell bros conversing about what happened yesterday.

"fine. since you warmed me beforehand, i won't tell a cool pun." Sans winked. Fell, Papyrus and Blueberry stared at him with a WHY face. Word of advice. If you want to know Fell, don't visit Underfell universe. Wait for them to visit you, it will happen eventually. Since Red likes hopping to different timelines because he hates his world, Fell often tags along because he doesn't want Red getting hurt from last time. Last time was very problematic. It involved.... The narrative's going to be too long so he'll save it for later.

"So... Will you finally disown him?" Fell asked hopefully, knowing that if Papyrus did do that. There was a slight chance that they can also enact the same thing in their timeline.

".... NO. I THINK THIS MEANS SANS OWES ME FOR GIVING HIM THE COOL SWEATER TO KEEP HIM WARM." Papyrus answers with confidence. Fell frowns and munches on the tacos. Fell was so much better if he wasn't used to the landscape and culture of the area, being too uncomfortable to even explore the area. It was adorable to see the guy openly trusting Stretch and his brother on certain matters. And it was more adorable to see Fell following Red like a duckling. If Sans recalls correctly, Red was dissuading Fell from joining those events because it was for the **desperate**. Boasting your brother's ego to make sure they don't enter the event, Sans should try that next time. “SANS?”

"SANS?! YOU BETTER NOT FALL ASLEEP! YOU'RE EVEN HALFWAY CHEWING YOUR TACOS! SANS!!" Papyrus was so noisy. Sans decides to take a nap. Half-lidded eyes, Sans feels tired from last night’s excitement

* * *

CONTINUE       **[RESET]**

 **Y** /N

* * *

 

…! Of all the times?!

......

....

"crap. it’s happening again. we gotta go boss." Red stands up and grabs hold of a confused Fell.

.....

"But we aren’t finished with our food!” Blueberry despaired as Stretch picked him up.

....

“SANS?! WHAT DO THEY MEAN?” Papyrus asked. His brother’s voice was too soft to hear from the static background noise. Everything was turning white. No black… Actually, Sans has no idea what color he’s seeing.

...

.

* * *

All LOAD files will be deleted. Will you proceed with a **RESET**?  
**Y** /N

* * *

[SNOWDIN - SKELEBROS HOUSE]

 

“…” Sans woke up. Looking at the dull ceiling, Sans turned to the side and sighed. A ‘new’ day has begun. It seems the Human’s back…

It doesn’t matter what he thinks...

He’ll do the usual.

...

?

"SANS! WHY DO WE HAVE ALL THESE ITEMS IN OUR GARAGE?"

'fell....' Sans thought. Remembering the tall edge lord telling him something will arrive and will remain in their area until they return.

"WOWIE SANS! THERE'S EVEN A RED RACE CAR THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MY BED!"

"damn it..." Sans slowly searched for his cellphone in his blue jacket. 'gotta call red and let him scold the guy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPTIONAL...
> 
> Depending on the readers' comments, the author can mention the aftermath between:
> 
> a.  Underswap
> 
> b. Underfell
> 
> Using the POV of the respective Papyrus.


	3. Sample chapters for Group Night Out: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNDERSWAP: Back at home with the games from MTT Ending from Undertale, Papyrus suffers from consecutive losses in the household by his own younger brother and curses the creators for giving him this curse. The smoker also spams social media to talk to his other selves because why not? (nah it's because of a certain RESET uncertainty) while he secretly enters house to house to have an idle chat (actually to use their WiFi because apparently, Sans wants to help him get over the RESET Uncertainty).
> 
> UNDERFELL: Papyrus asks Sans to teach him how to Date and flirt (The Terrible Papyrus admits he sucks at Flirting based from the previous chapter) because Sans already has prior experience & knowledge. Aside from the fact Sans wants Papyrus to still remain single (Underfell isn't the best place to have a relationship), Sans refuses because that topic isn't the best topic to discuss when he's going to undergo heat soon. The brothers got into a FIGHT, Papyrus shuts himself in his room using his phone to talk with his other selves. Because of persuasion, utter curiosity and pride, Papyrus pack his bags and leaves without Sans knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the readers are slightly anonymous in decision, the author has decided to give a sample of the plot of each universe. 
> 
> Read thoroughly and criticize creatively. :D

**[Sample]**

A. UNDERSWAP

[POV Of Undyne - Theorized what one event will be in the chapter]

"Y-you can't be serious, Papyrus..." Undyne had a sweat drop as she looked over her somewhat annoyed colleague. It was in the middle of the night and she woke up from a knock on the door. Thinking it was Alphys or Napstaton, Undyne opened the door to see a fuming skeleton smoking to his SOUL's content. It was Papyrus and he was holding papers. By the time she knew it, Papyrus was hanging out in her place as she looked over the papers. Papyrus took his cigarette out from his mouth and frowned. "i am dead serious."

"Papyrus... It's just a game! S-so what if-" Undyne was cut off as the skeleton crossed his arms and gave her a glare. "i know it's just a game, but losing fifty times straight within a week to your own brother is beyond my level of tolerance. tell me if i'm destined to fail because i gotta know and prepare for future disappointment.."

"Papyrus why..." Undyne sighs, fixing her square glasses as she checked the games' statistics given to her by the comedian. Ever since they got out of the Surface, Papyrus has been disappearing and reappearing to various areas. Bringing games, items and food, the older skeleton was navigating the world as if there was no tomorrow. Sometimes, Papyrus brings Chara over but most of the times, he leaves his family under the care of King Asgore. However, recently... "Don't you think you're going a little overboard at the fact you keep losing to Sans? M-Maybe you have to accept his skills in gaming or all of this is a coincidence-"

"undyne... don't say i have no hope in beating my brother. there has to be a way!" Papyrus urged and went face flat on the couch. Undyne stopped herself from laughing. Papyrus was being so immature. He had to accept this flaw of his where Sans always beats him in gaming. Given the scores and data given to her, either Sans was skilled in gaming or Papyrus sucked at game mechanics. Papyrus moved his head up, inspired by something.

"you think if i try a lil' chea-" Papyrus was thrown a clipboard by the Royal Scientist. Undyne placed the papers down and turned her executive chair to face the smoker. "Papyrus. No cheating, alteration or the usage of magic towards any sort of game handled between you and your brother as well as a third party."

"bummer..." Papyrus flops back to the couch. Undyne looks over her table to see the Human figurine fall down her cup. It was time. Picking up her chopsticks, she opened her noodle cup and began eating it. Papyrus looks up again. This time he sat up and leaned on the couch's arm. "i think i can accept my losses but... do you think the gods gifted my cool bro with that skill?"

"Now I'm unsure whether you hate your brother or love him with that type of question." Undyne joked, slurping her noodles with closed eyes. Papyrus lights another stick. Smoking inside her house was turning into a norm if you have a friend like Papyrus. "what? of course i love my bro. he's cool and hard-working."

"Oh yeah... Speaking of Sans, wouldn't he realize you're gone **again**?" Undyne emphasized the last part. She recalled the younger skeleton calling everyone he knows if they've seen the smoker. In the end, Papyrus came back from Hawaii with souvenirs. Sans, even when he's touched his brother brought items he can use and always wanted to try out, gave a huge scolding towards his older brother. Justifiable since Papyrus often gets himself into trouble, being the honey bottle thief and well-known part-timer in not only the Underground, but also the Surface. Apparently, Humans note those type of things as well.

"i already read him his bedtime story as well as bought him something to listen to napstaton's music. sans doesn't need ol' me any time soon." Papyrus exhales fumes of smoke, closing his eyes still in thought. Undyne looks behind the papers he used and found out that it was littered with puns and jokes. "Sans didn't read this because of the puns, isn't it?"

"yep. how did'ja know~?" The skeleton joked and turned silent, remembering something back home. Standing up, Undyne saw Papyrus enter her kitchen. "Something you need?"

"nah. i'm returning some knives i found the kid was holding. it looked similar to yours so i thought i would give it back." Papyrus answered. Undyne fiddles with her bangs, wondering why Chara has a strange fascination with knives. Returning back, Papyrus sits back at the couch and closes his eyes. The cigarette was gone so the next thing this skeleton would do will be- Undyne immediately replies "Don't sleep on my couch!"

"but the couch compels me to sleep~" Papyrus said, body already rested horizontally and using her cushion to cover his head. Undyne turns silent and watches the skeleton. Grinning, the aquatic scientist decides that if she can't get any sleep anymore, she won't let this skeleton sleep either. Looking at her side, she picked up the wine bottle left untouched even after the last party hosted in her house by the DJ. Napstaton tends to be so private when it comes to partying with his friends and family. Undyne mutters, "Want something to drink?"

"...." Papyrus was quiet. Undyne thought the guy was really asleep and was about toss the bottle to the bin when the orange hoodie shifts. Papyrus turns around, one eye socket open to peer over her. "feeling bonely or needing information? if you bring me honey with that, i'll accept the offer~"

"Do you want some scones with your honey- Oh yes and some golden flower tea to that?" Undyne mocked, knowing how close her friend is to the previous King of the Underground: Asgore. Papyrus mouth twitched into a smile, that hit a bone. Yet Undyne recalls Chara and Monster Kid's attempts to pair up Queen Toriel and King Asgore again. Both of them saw the children's effort in another way. Queen Toriel sees this as a way to remedy her relationship with the big furry guy, the type where King Asgore will forgive her for her sins. On the other side, King Asgore views the children's efforts as a way to bring everyone together.

"nothing beats asgore's tea." Papyrus joked and sat up. Both individuals entered the dining room and her comrade sat down on a chair. Pulling out two wine glasses, Undyne removes the cork and begins pouring the wine. Sitting beside each other, Undyne saw Papyrus already fiddling with his phone, texting. Undyne looked over by the shoulder, amazed that the skeleton's touch was recognized by the hand-held device. "You finally found a phone that responds to your phalanges?"

"yep. tibia honest, it took a while for humanity to notice our valuable gald stash." Papyrus was grinning as he read the comments. Undyne shifts her body, curious to read the text messages which caused her friend to laugh. Papyrus looks up and noticed her, much to her embarrassment. "wanna read? but i can't tell ya who and where the comment's from. it's a secret~"

"Fair enough." Undyne looks over the phone and turned silent. It was a messaging site where a variety of names are utilized and talking about something in particular - **Running away?** Including Papyrus, there are seven members who joined the conversation created half an hour ago. **Reversal** was the nickname of Papyrus. An interesting name for the lazy smoker, but the same can be said to the following members. Undyne reads the following:

**Reversal:** did you bring rations and gold?

**Fallen:** No.

**Reversal:** [Shows a meme of the skelebros house cat turning around with a disturbed face]

**Echo:** Why not?

**Fallen:** I can earn it from working part-time at the Capital. It's not that hard to get a job here.

**Space:** Oh right. You guys can run to your destinations... I have to board a ship or ask He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. :(

**Reversal:** i love our censorship~

**Echo:** I know right? No one will ever find out.

**Fallen:** Sounds like the guy's dangerous, even when he's NOT!

**Horror:** Where will you be staying then, Fell?

**Classic:** A VERY GOOD QUESTION!

**Classic:** WHERE IS THE BEST PLACE FOR THE GREAT **US** TO STAY IF WE PLAN ON RUNNING AWAY FROM OUR LOVED ONES?

**Story:** The Ruins usually.

**Fallen:** Already tried opening that last time without He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's presence.

**Fallen:** Crap. That's a long text name, but I'm not sure whether it's locked in the inside or the doors are a one way...

**Story:** There are more than one Ruin, Fell. Snowdin is just the tip of the iceberg.

**Reversal:** :O

"i know right? my buddies are weird~" Papyrus joked after he makes a emoticon. Undyne's eyes widened in disbelief. In this time and age, not many residents of the Underground know about the abandoned infrastructures. There are only three type of monsters would remember: One, those who research and explore the areas of the Underground. Two, those who live long enough to survive the multiple territory migrations of the entire Monster population headed in the past. And lastly, those who have heard about the rumors and stories from the elderly. Who are these monsters and how is Papyrus acquainted with them?

"Human wine is a lot stronger than Monster wine~" Papyrus giggled. Undyne had a sweat drop formed the second time. For an older brother, Papyrus have very low alcohol tolerance compared to his brother. Maybe that's why Grillby doesn't give him too much fire whiskey. Taking a sip from her wine glass, Undyne reads further while resting on Papyrus' shoulder.

**Echo:** I see.

**Fallen:** What?!

**Classic:** OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T KNOW.

**Horror:** That makes sense.

**Space:** It does?!

**Story:** Of course it makes sense.

**Horror:** You should go for something familiar like Snowdin!

**Echo:** Snowdin isn't the best area since it's a closely-knit community there, no matter which universe you go to. Fell is going to be found out at that rate. :T

**Space:** How about space?!

**Story:** let's say we're normal monsters who have no special abilities.

**Fallen:** And the fact no ordinary monster have the means to go there.

**Classic:** THERE HAS TO BE A PLACE WHERE WE'RE PROTECTED!

**Echo:** More like isolate ourselves from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

**Story:** Sigh.

**Story:** How about asking your friends then?

**Fallen:** But I only have a handful of friends.

**Classic:** ME TOO!

"Undyne! You awake?!" A very loud voice called out at the door. Undyne jumped in surprise which led to Papyrus blink rapidly and look around as if he heard a ghost. "god. sans and alphys are here? aww man... this is the first time sans went out and located me right on."

"lemme post a selfie to my bros~" Papyrus brings his phone and a flash of light hits the skeleton. Undyne stood up and realization dawned on her. Staring at Papyrus drunk and sleepy in her house, Sans would get the wrong image. Aside from the fact she's dating with Alphys, Undyne had no idea what Sans would think if he found Papyrus sleeping with another.

_"Don't let Papyrus sleep in your house. EVER!"_ She recalled her girlfriend warning her after hearing Sans not reacting well when the small skeleton found Papyrus sleeping in Muffet's house. Not parlor or any branch around Underground, Muffet's **real house**. How Sans was able to locate the spider's house was a mystery but she doesn't plan on finding out. Undyne wasn't going to get Sans in her bad side so, Undyne hissed. "Papyrus stand up and follow me!"

"nyeh? no~" Papyrus was being so immature when he's intoxicated. It was kind of cute really, but now wasn't the time! Undyne slings one arm over her shoulder, adrenaline pouring in because of fear for her relationship and reputation. Papyrus was light now that she thought about it, dragging the guy like a luggage.

"Papyrus! What did Sans do to Muffet when he caught her?" Undyne whispered, the banging of the door was getting louder and louder. She was starting to get worried. Papyrus looks over her and shrugged. "i dunno, but muffet couldn't see me eye to eye for weeks. hey, where we going?"

"Undyne!" The voice of Sans called louder, Undyne started panicking as she climbed the stairway.

"I'm hiding you so please stay quiet!" Undyne begged as she entered the third floor. It was Undyne's first time in a relationship and she isn't screwing this off. Papyrus was compliant, looking over his text and an epiphany moment appeared before him. "hehe~ i should tell them to change the title to **in hiding** coz me and fell are doing exactly that.... but~ i got a butter idea."

"please tell me it isn't detrimental." Undyne searches around and looks at her closet. Placing the skeleton down, the scientist opens the closet and starts fixing her clothes. The noises of the duo talking was as loud as day. Sans and Alphys were the worse investigation partners ever. She can hear Papyrus laugh, joyfully stating. "it has become an interpersonal challenge to hide from our bros, the one who doesn't get caught the longest is gonna decide where we gonna go on our birthday~ i wonder if horror can do it? story's laughing and echo's unhappy. in my opinion, it's a **great** way to get to know **us** better! too bad i can't win coz my bro's so cool and he's gonna scold me again.... *sigh*"

"Don't say that! I will be able to h-hide you..." Undyne cursed as she tugs the skeleton's hoodie closer to her closet. Papyrus looks up and gave a wry smile. "thanks undyne. you're the best~!"

'How am I gonna do this? This is going to be difficult.' Undyne sighs as she closed the closet behind her. Eyes widening, Undyne hears her front door smashed a part. More like axed to pieces. Undyne turns her head back to the closet and whispered, "Remember Paps. Not a word!"

"i won't but i'm warning ya, sans is one persistent cookie~" Papyrus laughed as he snuggled her orange blanket. Undyne bit her lip as she fixed her hair and walked out of her room. Crud. She hid Papyrus in her room. Now she really has to find a way to get those two out before they found out. 'He is going to be the death of me.'

[The real chapter will have PAPYRUS&SANS POV, explain what happened after the group date and more shenanigans in Underswap, but Stretch will discuss little about himself and more about the other Papyruses (Papyrii?? Not sure) while facing a predicament of his own with a smile... o-o]

* * *

 

**[Sample]**

B. UNDERFELL UNIVERSE

[POV Of Undyne - Theorized what one event will be in the chapter]

"My own Right hand, the Head of the Royal Guards as well as the most ruthless, cold-blooded strategist in the whole Underground... Is going to hide himself for who knows how long from his One-HP Brother until he apologizes because of some argument?" Undyne asked, making sure her words are as pronounced as she can.

"YES." Standing before her, the tall skeleton answered with remorse. He was probably thinking that this wasn't the best idea when meeting with the new Queen of the Underground but, Papyrus still went for it.

'Unbelievable!' Undyne slumped on her throne. Her student always surprises her! Yet... Undyne stared at Papyrus, he was the only one she can trust that wasn't going to back stab her. Because of this so-called standard of his, Papyrus will challenge her formally instead. Pathetic, but cute... Why does this cinnamon roll have to be her right hand? Undyne resisted to do a face palm.

"And you want to hide somewhere in the Castle, am I right?" Undyne continued. The previous Second-in-Command nodded and muttered sheepishly. "DO I HAVE YOUR PERMISSION?"

"...." Undyne continues to glare at her right hand. In turn, Papyrus looks back with no emotion whatsoever. Undyne tried to see what use this skeleton could have if he hid in the castle. She could force Papyrus to do her paperwork while she temporarily replaces him with Greater Dog as well as RG 02 respectively...

"Fine, but you're going to do my paperwork as compensation!" Undyne 'caved' in. Papyrus gave a smile of relief, the first in a long time after she became Queen. Undyne had to ask, knowing Papyrus always gets indirectly related to some sort of trouble with something or someone. "Papyrus... You aren't telling me something, are you?"

"WHAT MADE YOU SAY-" Papyrus' speech was interrupted with a faraway explosion. Both Undyne and Papyrus ran to the balcony. Seeing the smoke from faraway, Undyne knew it was somewhere in Snowdin. Papyrus muttered. "DO YOU THINK THAT'S SANS OR GRILLBY? HOPEFULLY, IT'S GRILLBY."

"What type of argument were you two fighting about?!" Undyne asked. Papyrus scratched his gloves and replied in a smaller tone. "It's not the argument; it's more of the other party's mood. Sans... is going to undergo his Heat soon and is completely immature with his words-! Er... I apologize for the outburst. It's nothing..."

'Stupid Tsundere student.... What have you gotten your sempai into?' Undyne rhetorically asked to herself. Fingering her loose crimson hair, the aquatic knows how hellish a monster can be before their Heat Cycle. They tend to get overprotective and MERCILESS. Since Papyrus **is** Sans' sibling, she's entered a sibling argument which she never intended to get into. Undyne starts, "Come on Paps. It can't be that bad."

"It is bad! I mean Sans was the one who started the argument and said my ACTIONS WERE PETTY! The Terrible Papyrus could not accept this so we got into a FIGHT and I! I told him I'm not coming back until he apologizes which he didn't so I left... Of course, I didn't mean that entirely! But, I think I should teach that good-for-nothing a lesson!" Papyrus crossed his arms. Undyne wants to give the guy a noogie. Knowing this dingus of a **cinnamon roll** , Papyrus must have hired some monsters to keep watch over Sans before coming here because Sans **need** protection. Papyrus has no idea how wrong it is to place strangers besides a monster before their heat. Oh wait. Sans revealed Papyrus never had any experience with sex or heat. 

'Another explosion???' Undyne frowned. God. For a one HP monster, how the fuck was this guy murdering and destroying things from left to right as if it were twigs?

"IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I'LL BE DOING YOUR PAPERWORK!" Undyne saw Papyrus walking away, probably to the study hall and finish her paperwork like a pro. If she was going to hide this guy, she was going to need a lot of information. Undyne followed the skeleton and ask for clues on calming Sans. "Hey Paps! What do you usually do when Sans gets his Heat?"

"The usual routine with additional countermeasures such as: I can't leave the house; I should never leave Sans for more than ten minutes; I should warn Sans where I am going with specified coordinates or a description; I can't fall asleep; I must make sure all EXITS in the house are closed; I must not carry anyone's scent; I can't invite anyone in the house; I must always be fully clothed......" Papyrus begins the additional countermeasures on his already busy schedule. Undyne was amazed how Papyrus wasn't questioning Sans' rules. This was a bit stringent.

"On our conversation, I can't mention anyone's name or talk about anyone for that matter... And other things commonly done by siblings I think?" Papyrus ended with a question mark. Sans must've placed these rules when the skelebros were young. Sans must also be resenting his rules with each passing Heat because Undyne knows monsters in Heat should release their energy, not hold it in.... The real norm is siblings having sex with each other...

'Oh right. Sans is overprotective with this cinnabun even if their relationship is an on and off Love-LOVE thing.' Undyne squint her eyes. This is a whole degree of protectiveness all together. "Papyrus... Are you bothered with Sans and his Heat?"

"HMMM..." Papyrus began. Another explosion and Undyne had a feeling Sans was terrorizing the Capital. Papyrus looks behind with puzzlement and looked back to walk forward, "At first, it was a great annoyance because Sans won't let me out and let me do my patrols! I can't even watch TV, talk to the guards or towns folks about a reoccurring problem without Sans sticking up my ass and messing the scene! But later on, I learned to understand Sans' actions. Aside from the fact he's my older brother, Sans is too sensitive to everything because of his Heat. Getting out and allowing foreign scents inside the house drives him to the brink of something-Sans-has-never-finished-stating-but-must-be-bad!"

"The only reason I obliged Sans' demands is because I care about him to a certain extent- An extent where I don't want to clean his dust on the floor and that his death would symbolize my lack of leadership and temperance towards my lackeys! And because he is my lackey, I can't let Sans out either since I have read some articles detailing the vulnerabilities of a monster in Heat! Thus, I have procured bodyguards for Sans while I was gone! Brilliant if I say so myself except for that lazy ketchup loving bastard who keeps taunting my plans..*mutter*..." Papyrus began cursing someone as he turned to the left. Undyne followed, wanting to rephrase her right-hand's description. Papyrus was the biggest cinnabun tsundere in the Underground. If she were to meet Sans now, would the guy try to murder her or ask for Papyrus' whereabouts? Usually, those who have Heat goes for their primal instinct so Undyne had to recall the most recent conversation she had with Sans. It was Sans threatening to assassinate her if she allowed Papyrus to die. Huh... That memory was supposed to be funny too.

'Sans is vulnerable huh?' Undyne hears another explosion, but this time with some buildings falling down. Screams can also be heard from a distance. Undyne didn't care. They needed a population decrease to match up with the scarce food supplies. It was a Win-win. Papyrus is still continuing with his speech. "Oh yes. I have already set up some devices so Sans wouldn't be able to do his shortcuts. I still haven't made a fool-proof restraining order so...."

"Papyrus. I have to tell you honestly..." Undyne didn't really want to confess this, but she has a feeling Sans is going to be a bastard to restrain. Sans is also the Judge of the castle, knowing the ins and outs of the area like a pro. She'll need to hide Papyrus somewhere only she knows, but Sans would definitely torture her to find his brother. 'Thanks. Judge! I knew you were with the Queen's Side! Damn it. It just had to be fucking Comic Sans!'

"WHAT IS IT, UNDYNE?" She and Papyrus have already reached the study hall with the amount of paperwork. Swallowing her pride, Undyne watched Papyrus look at her with curious eyes. "I don't think I can hide you from"

"...Sans when you keep thinking about him!" Undyne changed her sentence halfway. She can't do it. Papyrus always looked up to her as more than just an equal. They're (begrudgingly) BFF even if Heaven falls down. Papyrus scowled and agreed with her point. "THEN I WILL DO YOUR WORK TO KEEP MY MIND PREOCCUPIED!"

'Fighting my own judge? Damn this is going to be a pain in the ass!' Undyne sighs, but she can't help but smile and pat Papyrus on the back. Whatever makes Papyrus happy I guess? "You do that Paps. Your expert teacher Undyne got things covered."

[The real chapter will have PAPYRUS&SANS POV, explain what happened after the group date and more shenanigans in Underfell, which will include bits of the other Papyruses (Papyrii?? Not sure) talking with each other while Fell avoids his brother... o-o]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Undyne's POV to remove spoilers.
> 
> Tell me what else I can use to fill the chapter because the two universes have their own principles and laws. Hehe... ^^,


End file.
